New-New People and Old-New People
by PopiAle
Summary: There's new people coming in the Palmwoods. Some are familiar faces for some, and some are new faces. Based on actual episodes, maybe with some of my own. Katie/OC, Kendall/Jo, OCs/OCs, and others. Is there competition for BTR? Lots of drama, romance and family.
1. New People In Palmwoods Part 1

**Hi! I know a lot of you are waiting for me to update 'Radio Rebel: Other Side of Story', but I haven't been able to get hold of the movie, so I can't update yet (I'll hopefully be able to update on the weekend). And I also know a lot of you are waiting for 'House of New Students' 1st chapter, but I haven't got enough OC's so i can't do that yet either. So I really wanted to update something, and since I have all the BTR episodes and movies, I decided to make a fic of that one. So like the title says, there's gonna be new new people coming and old new people coming to the Palmwoods. You'll get what it means when you read. Enjoy! Btw, this takes place on the 4th episode: 'Big Time Bad Boy' and Katie is 13 instead of 11. (Also, I'm not gonna introduce all my OC's in this chapter, I'll probably introduce most of them next chapter)**

* * *

_New-People-in-Palmwoods/Big-Time-Bad-Boy Part 1_

**Katie's POV**

"Boys, get ready to loose, cause I own this game!" Yes! I'm about to win another game of poker; this day couldn't get any better!

"Well, well... new town, but same old Katie." I heard someone say. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. Right there, in front of me, stood a girl who looked the same age as me. Brown hair like mine, but lighter, longer and half curly with a right side fringe almost covering her eyes. Honey-brown eyes and fair skin. She was wearing short denim shorts, black converse, a pink penny tee with yellow letters saying 'Bacon Farm', black leather jacket with rolled sleeves, few silver charm bracelets, long silver watch necklace and sunglasses.

"Je-Jessie?" I stuttered.

"The one and only!" she replied with a smile.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you!" I ran up to hug her. Jessie was my BFF back in Minnesota, we were inseparable.

"I got a lead role in a show shooting here, so I'm moving in with you guys! I'm so excited!" Oh did I forget to mention? Jessie is James sister, but they're completely different.

I went back to my game and Jessie just watched. I finally won the game.

"Bow to the queen, boys!" out of the corner of my eye I saw Jessie roll her eyes. One of the guys dropped a watch on the money pile and I started collecting the money before my mum came and stopped me from doing so.

"No watch! And please, take back your money." Ugh, she just HAD to come by now.

"Oh hey Jessie... JESSIE?! What are you doing here?" Wow did she really JUST notice her here?

"I got a lead role on a new TV show, so I'm moving in with you guys. I thought my mum talked with you? I think she said she sent you an e-mail..?"

"Oh... well it's good to have you here why don't you go to the apartment and rest? It's room 2J. Here's the key." She said handing the key to her.

"Thanks, it's good to be here. I'll see you guys later." She gave us a last smile and left. My mum then pulled me over away from the game.

"Katie, you need a friend."

"Why? I have you, they guys, the house-keeping staff and Jessie's here."

"Jessie will have to rest and she will be probably working all the time so you won't see her that much. And the rest of us don't count, you need a girl-type friend, someone to play dolls with." Does she think I'm 5? Seriously! And I'm sure Jessie will have HEAPS of time to hang-out with me.

"Someone like the new girl, Molly." She pulled over a weird looking girl. Her blonde hair was in pigtails, she had a very puffy dress and a huge lollypop. She was VERY creepy.

"Hi! I'm Molly. I saw you earlier, right? Well I just moved in, and I would _love _to play with you." She sounded way too perky and she does NOT seem like she's 13.

"How about tonight after homework?" my mom asked her. I started shaking my head not wanting to do anything with that weird girl.

"Sounds swell! See you there! Bye!" she said and skipped off. I quickly turned to my mom and said "I don't like her."

"Sweetheart! You can't judge people without getting to know them first. You can really hurt people that way." She said in her motherly way. We heard Bitters scream and we turned to see what was happening. I saw a guy with an axe covered in something red and then he licked some of it off. Eww. My mom then screamed like a psycho, grabbed me and ran off to our apartment.

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

Ok,so I should probably introduce myself. My name is Jessie Diamond. **(A/N: After I chose the name Jessie, I realized that there's: ****_K_****endall & ****_K_****atie (KK) and there's: ****_J_****ames & ****_J_****essie (JJ). Weird, huh?) **I've always wanted to be an actress just like my brother, James, has always wanted to be a singer. I actually love singing as well, but I don't think I'm that good (so I leave the singing to my brother). I love to play the guitar and I write songs ALL the time. My best friend is Katie Knight, we've been best friends ever since my last best friend, Scott, moved to Chicago (he moved when we were 6). My brother moved here a few weeks ago, after him and his new band (his friends Carlos, Logan and Katie's brother Kendall) got a recording deal with Roque Records. A few days after he lest Minnesota, I auditioned for a TV show, and a few days ago I found out I got the lead role, so here I am.

I finally find apartment 2J and I unlock the door. The place is AMAZING. I have a feeling that I'm going to love it here. I look around until I finally find my room, which is next to Katie's. My things are already here so I start to unpack. I finish rather quickly, and I go out to the kitchen just as Katie and her mom come in. Ms Knight runs to the bathroom and locks herself there.

"What's up with your mom?" I ask Katie

"She saw a dude by the pool with an axe covered with something red, and she freaked and dragged me here with her."

"Haha. Hey where are the guys?"

"They're at the study recording some song, they'll probably be back soon."

"Oh ok."

There's a knock on the door and Katie goes to open it while I grab a green apple and sat down on the couch. Standing there where 2 cops. One of them bent down to Katie's level and said in a baby-ish tone "Hi little one! Is your mommy here?" she looked mad that he was treating her like a little kid and she replied sternly "She's in the can, talk to me."

He looked surprised by how she talked but shrugged it off, straightened back up and the other cop said more firmly "We just checked the grounds, and tell her that the guy with the axe, was the groundskeeper. And the blood was jelly, from a doughnut." when he talked about the jelly, he showed her a bag with a jelly doughnut in it.

"Ok, so you're saying my mum busts me for judging people and she goes and judges some guy as an axe maniac, when he's really a plant-cutting, doughnut eater?!" Ok, that was a bit weird. What is she talking about?

"Yeah your mom was _way _off." said the cop from before.

"Thanks, coppers." she replied and closed the door in their faces.

As if on cue, Ms Knight came out of the bathroom and quickly asked "Was that the police? What did they say?"

"That, the axe maniac is still on the loose.." Katie said all mysteriously

She then came over and sat next to me.

"Dude, what was that about?"

"My mum told me that I need to make friends, and she wants me to be friends with this new girl, Molly. But she's really weird and creepy. I told my mom that, and she told me that you should never judge people." she said and rolled her eyes at the end.

"Uh, huh..." wow they can be really weird...

Just then Carlos, James and Logan came in dressed in black wearing sunglasses, followed by a normal looking Kendall. I think they didn't notice me cause they just came in and TRIED to trash the place. Ok, what is that about?

As if reading our minds Kendall said "Gustavo says one of us has to be a bad boy." Me and Katie just nodded. None of them have noticed me yet. Katie walked over to the counter so only Kendall could see her. Then Ms Knight said "But you're all nice boys!... Oh I'm so glad you're here! There's an axe maniac on the loose!" "Uhh..." he looked over to Katie and she was holding a sign which said 'No there not!'. He got the message and he looked back to Ms Knight and said "Oh, then, we'll be extra careful, mom, we promise."Katie then did a thumbs up to him, and came back to sit with me.

The other 3 boys then tried to act like bad boys and in sync they said "We want pizza. Now."

Ms Knight just gave them a death glare and they stuttered and took their sunglasses off.

"Well, I think nice people would greet someone who just moved in. Don't you think, boys?" I finally got their attention and they turned around. James was they first one to hug me and say: "Jessie!" followed by a group hug with Kendall, Carlos and Logan.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?" James asked me

"Well, I got a lead role on a new TV show, so I'm moving in here with you guys!" then we had a massive group hug including Ms Knight.

"You're going to love it here it's awesome!" James said getting really excited about me moving in.

"Yes I'm sure she'll love it, so I'm going to show her around. Bye!" Next thing I knew I was being dragged out the door by Katie.

I can already tell this is going to be awesome!

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! I'm pretty sure I'll update tomorrow, so look out for an update of any of my stories!**

**_Chao!_**

**-Ale xoxo**


	2. New People In Palmwoods Part 2

**Hi guys! So here's chapter 2. I'm introducing my other OC's here. This chapter will probably be short so I apologize, but I've had a LOT of homework. I won't be able to update tomorrow, but I will on Friday. I hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

**Jessie's POV-**

Katie and I walk to the elevator, and she starts to show me around. She shows me the gym, which will be helpful for me to practice my karate; I'm a brown belt about to get my 1st degree black belt. She shows me the pool, which looks awesome! She shows me the park which will be great when I want to write a song in peace and quiet. We finally end up in the lobby and I see a group of 3 guys that look about our age with I'm guessing is one of their dad's. They turned around and I swear I've seen one of them before; he had blonde hair (similar hairstyle of Kendall, but hair colour is a lot lighter), what seemed like greyish aqua eyes, pale skin and he looked like the shortest of the group. Another one of the guys was wearing almost complete black, so I'm guessing he's a bit of a bad boy; he had spiky black hair, light green eyes, fair skin and he was the tallest of the boys. And the last guy was actually pretty cute; he had blondish brown hair (hairstyle a bit like James', as in long and almost covering eyes), bright blue eyes, fair skin and he looked really fit.

The cute one saw me and flashed me a smile, and I smiled back at him. They left the lobby and I turned back to Katie who hadn't noticed the guys or me looking at them.

"We should probably head back now." Katie said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Ok, no problem." I told her back and we headed for the elevator.

When we got back to the apartment I told them I would go have a nap and that afterwards I would go to the gym to practice karate. Ms Knight told me it was fine, but that I had to be very careful and on the lookout for the 'axe maniac'. I headed for my room and closed the door behind me. I grabbed my iPod, put my earphones on and pressed shuffle. Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler came on first, I love this song. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I woke up about an hour later. I put my white Gi (karate uniform) on with my brown belt around my waist. I grabbed my already packed workout bag, grabbed my keys and headed for the gym.

* * *

I got to the gym and started with my stretches. I finished stretching and started with some light work like simple kicks and punches. **(A/N: I don't actually know karate so I apologize for bad description of karate) **I then started with some harder stuff, practicing some of my tournament routines. It involved a few flips, high kicks, punches and I finished by jumping high, kicking high in the air with my right foot followed by my left and landing solid on my feet.

"Not bad!" a voice said behind me making me jump. I turned around and saw the brunette boy from the lobby standing there with a bag in his hand. He walked forwards and continued talking.

"But with a little help you could perfect your kicks." he said quite cockily.

"Oh yeah? What do you know about karate?" I asked him moving from my fighting stance, crossed my arms and walked over to him. He just dropped his bag, walked on the mat and got on a fighting stance.  
He did a really good routine which left me almost speechless.

"Ok... so you _do _know a little karate..." I said still in shock and uncrossing my arms.

"I'm a first degree black belt. My name's Sam by the way." he said extending out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Jessie. I'm really close to getting my 1st degree black belt." I said shaking his hand.

"Oh that's great, now I'll have someone to spare with, none of my friends do karate. I saw you earlier in the lobby, right?"

"Yeah, my friend was showing me around, I just moved in. So I guess you and your friends aren't the only new people here." I said with a smile, actually glad I wasn't the only new person here.

"Really? Cool. Why did you move here?"

"I got a lead role in a new TV show shooting here. Also my brother and his friends moved here cause they got a recording deal; actually one of his friends is my best friend's brother which is why she's here. What about you?"

"Well my friends and I got a recording deal as well. You should meet them they're really nice... well maybe not Skipper..." I laughed cause I knew what he meant. Katie is really nice but sometimes she can shock me by the things she says or does.

For about the next hour or so, I got to know Sam better and he helped me with my kicks.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sam, but I should probably go back to my apartment. I'll see you around!"

"You too, you should stop by my apartment sometime to meet my friends. Here, I'll give you my number." we exchanged numbers and I said bye to him and went straight to my room.

Sam looked really nice, and I still feel like I've seen one of his friends before... but where?

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it and I'll update on Friday as well as the first chapter of my HOA story. Eat lots of cheese, pat a chicken, dance randomly and do weird things!**

**Until Friday!**

**~~Ale xoxo**


End file.
